Innocent Mage
by Louricam The Manga Freak
Summary: What happens when the Black Order participate in the Grand Magic Games and meet the Fairy Tail crew will they be friends or foes. LaviXOC NatsuXLucy slight AlennXLenalee... there will be anime cameo appearances.
1. Meeting Fairy Tail

Before you read this fic please read the first chapter of "The Meeting" it'll help you understand the story a **lot** please look at my profile to find it ^^ thank you very much and I hope you enjoy my two fics ^^

* * *

Innocent Mage Chap 5

Black Order 3 years later

The cafeteria was as noisy as ever the finders telling their comrades there adventures around the world, the science division taking a brake from Komui's craziness and the exorcist bragging about everything but on a certain table were a large group of exorcist which consisted of Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Shiranui, Miranda, Krory,  
Marie and Chaoji. They were all talking about random stuff until they heard the intercom asking for all exorcist to come to Komui's office, suspicion arrowsed all the exorcist knowing Komui it probably had something about buying clothes Lenalee or something. "Hey guys don't you think it's kinda weird that Komui is asking us to come to his office?" asked the young exorcist who was now under constant surveillance "Yep something definitely up but for once I don't think it has anything to do with Lenalee."  
"Why do you think that Shiranui-San?" asked Chaoji "Because Komui sounded serious for once." answered Lavi for Shiranui "Tch." "Hey Kanda if you're not going to say anything can you avoid making noise it's irritating." said Shiranui smirking "Tch." 'Damn I didn't get a reaction out of him.' she thought as she pouted "Yeah let's hope it's not one of nee-san's stupid requests."said Lenalee "But Shiranui-San said-"said Chaoji "Yeah well she's not always right."but Kanda interrupted irritated after yesterdays events "Temper,temper~" said Shiranui in a mocking tone "Don't get started with me." he said as he glared at Shiranui it seems he did not enjoy yesterdays events well neither did Lavi and Shiranui.

Flash Back yesterday Shiranui POV

It was early in the morning everyone was probably asleep except for Kanda which was good for 'our' plan and yes I dragged Lavi outside of his room and brought him to the library.  
At first he was a bit reluctant to do it but once I said it was a prank for Kanda he suddenly got interested so once I told him the plan we snuck into Kanda room and found that he wasn't there so we switched his shampoo and got out all we had to do now was wait for Kanda to come back, let him take his shower then knock him out and change his clothes while he was unconscious so when we finally saw him arrive we hid under his bed hopefully he wouldn't notice us once he was done with the the shower we got out of his hiding place since he couldn't suspect anything since the spray color took time to take affect. When we finally knocked him out which was kinda easy when he didn't have Mugen once we were done with him we went to the cafeteria and waited.

1 hour later

Now all we had to do is wait our adrenaline was getting higher and higher every second that past and finally he arrived with a pretty pissed off face well who wouldn't be when they had pink hair in pig tails, a ballerina dress and some make up on. Every one in the room started laughing like there was no tomorrow they didn't even flinch when Kanda sent them a glare he looked so much like a doll and when his glare finally reached us I was shocked that Lavi hadn't run off yet but I guess that right now we should run so I grabbed Lavi's arm and started running running like our lifes were in danger which was our current situation, when we both came back _alive_ everyone was shocked when they saw we only had a few bruises.

End of Flash Back

Once all the exorcists reached the office Komui began his speech "This year we have the honor of participating in the Grand Magic Games, I know you're all asking you're self what is it well it's a competition that takes place in a parallel dimension." "What the Hell!" yelled all the people in the room "Yes we've been in contact several times with them and the black order participate every 5 years."  
continued Komui with a smile "So pretty much you're saying that we're going in a different world to participate in a competition?" asked Allen with a innocent voice "Exactly and you will be sharing the hotel with the Fairy Tail guild who will also pick you up!"exclaimed Komui "And what the hell is a 'guild'?" asked Shiranui "It's a place where wizards gather." everyone thought he had gone crazy "And so we have chosen who will participate in the Grand Magic Games!" "And who would that be nee-san?" "We have chosen: Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Shiranui, Krory as a replacement, Miranda will also be accompanying for healing measure and all those who want to support them can come to." explained Komui "You will all leave tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock, you are all dismissed!" said Reever before all the exorcist went their own way. After all the chosen exorcist were done preparing they all met up (yes even Kanda) at the cafeteria. "Can you all believe this were going to go to a parallel world?" "I bet it's just some sick joke Komui made up." answerd Lavi "Yeah but he sounded pretty serieus." said Allen "Yippy were going to be fighting our ass off!" said Shiranui sarcastically "Huh? what do you mean Shiranui-Chan?" asked Lenalee "Well I did hear some finders talk about it apparently they were sent there but what I heard was that it's a competition were you fight and do challenges I also heard that last time the Black Order participated there were some casualties but those are just rumors." "Well let's just hope nothing bad happens." said Krory "Tch" "Oh well we got a big day tomorrow may a well rest as much as possible" said Lenalee before she stood up and left the rest followed as well. Lavi and Shiranui were walking side by side since their rooms were right next to each other "So Shira-Chan do you think something bad is gonna happen." asked Lavi "Now why would you say that?" "Because you looked pretty worried back there." "Yeah I got a bad felling, It's the same felling I got before Tomas died, I-I'm worried Lavi." she said as tears began to form "It's gonna be ok Shiranui I swear." he said as he hugged her they stayed like that for several minutes before Shiranui pulled back "Thanks,Lavi." "Aw I was beginning to like hugging you." he said with a flirty voice "Baka Usagi!" she said before she hit him in the head "Geez you'll never change will you." muttered Shiranui with a blushing face before she stomped of to her room, "I'm not gonna change because I'm not gonna give up." whispered Lavi to himself as he watched before he went to his own room.

The next day

Every one was in front of the the train station waiting for the train, all the exorcist participating were waiting in front of the station ( The rest had tier usual uniform except the red was replaced with golden, Shiranui uniform looked like Klaud Nine's but it had elbow lengths sleeves with gold at the end and a black dress underneath that arrived above her thighs with black toe less boots that came to her thighs).

Once the participants boarded the train a few others joined too and Komui was part of the lot which meant bad news for all of them but what shocked them is that Reever didn't try to stop him instead he sent Johnny to keep an eye on him. Once the train began to move Shiranui started getting sick, every one fled to the other side of the car to not accidentally bother her, after several minutes she finally fell asleep and every one sighed in relief thanking the gods that she didn't have one of her temper tantrums. After a few hours of chatting and playing cards they got a weird sensation as if the train was in the air, Shiranui who was now awake because of the movement looked out of the window and suddenly got exited "Oh my god!guys you got to check this out!" Lenalee got up and checked it out and her to got exited "It-it's so beautiful!" Allen pulled the whole curtain away and the sight was so breath taking it looked like they were inside an Aurora "So this is how time-space plane looks like." said Johnny behind them they all looked back shocked to see he was there "Hey Johnny what are you doing here?" asked Lavi first "A uh , um I came to give some anti-motion sickness medicine for Shiranui but it looks like your fine I-I'll be going now." he stuttered before he put the medicine on the table. "Ok thank- huh? What the hell is his problem? I mean come on I was thanking him and then he runs off with a tomato face seriously people these days..." said Shiranui "Shiranui you baka don't you know that-" Lenalee started saying but Lavi put his hand over her mouth "Huh? what were you saying Lenalee?" asked Shiranui "S-she was just saying that Johnny_ loved_ making medicine." said Lavi quickly making a cover story "Yeah whatever I'm going to the bathroom." once she left Lavi put his hand off of Lenalee's mouth "What the heck was that for-" then realization hit her "Oh that's right you don't want her to know that Johnny has a crush on her." she finished in a sneaky tone "What are you talking about." he said nervelessly "You know-" "Hey guys don't mean to interrupt you're_ interesting_ conversation but where's Miranda?" asked Allen interrupting their conversation "Oh that's right she's not here." she as she looked at the room but suddenly Shiranui came charging into the door dragging Miranda behind her.

Shiranui dropped the poor woman to the floor after closing the door with a stressed face "Hey Shira-Chan what ya doing?" asked Lavi as she was looking all over the place for something "Yeah Shiranui-Chan what are-" started Lenalee but she was interrupt with Shiranui grabbing her shoulders "_He's_ here!" she half shouted "Who?" asked everyone else in the room "_Him!_" she re shouted "Who's _him_?" asked Lenalee irritated not knowing who she was talking about "You remember that time when we went on that mission to a casino." started to clarify Shiranui "Yeah a little..." "You remember that guy that I was playing poker with..." "Oh yeah! That pervert who tried to bring you into his hotel room thinking that you were drunk! What about him?" "Well it just so happens that he's going to watch the Games which means he's on this train!" She shouted stressed that he might find her "Yeah I get that part but why did you drag Miranda unless..." "Exactly he tried to do _that_." "Oh my god is she okay?" "Yeah once I saw he was with her I dragged her here let's hope he didn't have a chance to do _that_." she finished before train suddenly the train stopped sending both girls to the other side off the room on the floor.

They both groaned as they got up the intercom started speaking "All passengers for the Mangolia stop please take your baggage and wait at the train entrance." "Hey isn't that our stop?" asked Allen "Yeah I think so." answered Miranda who was woken up by the sudden movement "Well let's go." said Lenalee before they all took their baggage and headed towards the exit. On the way they met up with Komui and Johnny and a few others who wanted to support them during the competition, once they got out the door they were greeted by a large group of people "Long time no see Master Makarov."said Komui "Huh where's the master I don't see him." said the exorcist as they were looking around for a_ tall and strong_ looking man "I'm right here." said a _short_ man with a grey mustache "What you're the master this must be a joke." said Shiranui and Lavi as they were laughing "No he's not Shiranui." suddenly Shiranui froze and looked up to see a girl who looked exactly like her except she had purple eyes and short hair.

"Long time no see Shiranui-Chan I'd say it's been a lest 6 years since I saw you." she said "Um, Shiranui who is this?" Lenalee voiced the question that everyone was asking them self's. Shiranui started laughing nervously "Um, how can I put this." "My name is Mina and this baka is my twin sister." said the other girl who resembled Shiranui "Who the hell are you calling a baka huh?" said Shiranui who was now in Dark Side mode "Well you who else is a baka except you." "Tch, Baka Neko(Stupid Cat)." "What did you just call me Baka Okami(Stupid Wolf)!" "You heard me perfectly Baka Neko!" every one watched in awe as the two twins fought, why you ask well first of all they didn't know those two had siblings second of all the two were _twins_ and last of all they were fighting while it's been _6 years_ since they've seen each other, they continued to bicker until a guy with black hair and green eyes appeared Lenalee, Kanda and Komui recognized him immediately "Hey, hey calm down both of you don't you think you should stop and let us catch up." he said once he reached them "And just who the hell are you!" shouted Shiranui the green eyed teen looked shocked "Don't you recognize me?" he asked "Nope." "Oh my god Tomas is that you." said Lenalee with teary eyes then Shiranui started laughing "Yeah right him Tomas, geez Lenalee you need to get some glasses never in a hundred years could Tomas be that _good looking_!" she said as she was drinking her bottle of water "Um, Nee-Chan that is him." suddenly Shiranui spit all of the water "W-what y-you can't b-be s-serious he supposed to be dead! D-E-A-D dead not moving not doing anything!" she shouted shocked "Yes thank you very much we all ready knew how to write dead but anyway I can't fully explain to you how he's still alive but I'll do my best-" "Wait let me explain while I was dying my innocence activated and opened a portal and that's how I ended up here and that's also why you couldn't find my-" "Hey can you guys talk about stupid stuff, let's go eat all ready!" shouted pink haired boy "Natsu don't so rude these people are our guests!" scolded a red haired woman in armor "Please excuse me for his rudeness, hit me if you must." she said then a blonde haired appeared in front of them "Please excuse those two there just really exited." suddenly hearts appeared in Lavi's eyes "Oh my god this girl is so my type!" he shouted."Um..." said the blond girl behind her the pink haired teen looked pretty pissed, Shiranui noticing this shouted "Wait Lavi the blond chick all ready taken by pinky!" Lavi turned around "Really?" "Yeah just look at his face." When Lavi saw the glare he was receiving he quickly backed away "Uh yeah I see what you mean.".

"Yo little warning never piss off Natsu things get really hot when that happens." warned Tomas "Just how hot does it get huh?" asked Shiranui in a mocking tone "Well he did destroy a whole port one time." "Wow that's amazing!" said Lenalee as she joined the conversation then Komui started talking "Ok all people from the Black Order we're going to stay with these people at Fairy Tail for a week then we'll head toward the Games, understood?" every one agreed "So Shishi-chan is Komui still as crazy as ever?" asked Tomas as they were heading towards Fairy Tail "Yeah he even made a giant cooking Sir Komlin." "Really he did that one again!" "Yeah Lavi got covered in ketchup, Allen and Krory got thrown in a frying pan." "Um, whose Allen and Krory?"he asked "Oh that's right you haven't met them yet, come on!" she said before she dragged Tomas towards Allen and Krory.

"It's just like old times don't you think Kanda?" asked Lenalee "Tch, it's gonna be a pain then." "Huh why do you say that Yu?" asked Lavi, Kanda shot him a glare before answering "Back before Tomas disappeared those two had a similar relationship you two have except those two where even closer." "So pretty much it means he's your rival in winning Shiranui-Chan's heart." said Lenalee as she giggled seeing Lavi's blushing face "W-what the hell are you talking about!" "So you do have a crush on her!" exclaimed Mina "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he said "Oh come on we both know you're-" the two girls where interrupted by Master Makorov "Exorcists I welcome you to Fairy Tail!" All the exorcist watched in awe at the building that was in front of them 'So this is how Fairy Tail looks like." they all thought before entering the building.

* * *

Finally we meet the Fairy Tail characters! I hope you all liked this chapter please review ^^ And in the DGM story line this happens before Cross disappearance.


	2. My OC information

My OC's

_Shiranui Ryujima  
_

**Age: 16 (start) 19 (current)**_  
_

**Hair: Brown (under shoulders)  
**

**Eyes: Golden  
**

**Birthday: February 7  
**

**Occupation: Grim Reaper/Exorcist  
**

**Weapon/Innocence: Scythe  
**

**Alias: Shira-Chan or Shishi-Chan (By Tomas)  
**

**Status: Active  
**

**Likes: Mango, sleep, wolves, books, pulling pranks on Kanda  
**

**Dislikes: Being woken up from a "nap", her mango food being ruined, cats, thunder**

******Exorcist Ability: Can summon Pride to fly on her back, can use Soul Hunter to make an energy wave (Like getsuga tensho in Bleach).**

******Grim Reaper Ability: sense peoples auras, summon her death wish book (The book grim reapers use in Black Butler), sense if somebody is going to die in the near future.  
**

**History:  
**

**She was thirteen when she join the Order with Tomas, they were both found on the ground covered in blood but they refused to say why they were like that. During a mission they (Shiranui&Tomas) found a black baby wolf and adopted her since then she treats Shiranui like her mother but seems to dislike Tomas, Pride is also an innocence user (Uses shadows as her weapon and usually hides inside Shiranui's shadow until she is summoned). After Tomas mysterious death (they couldn't find his body) Shiranui was depressed blaming the fact that Tomas her only true friend was dead a least that was until a newcomer arrived one month later.**

_Mina Ryujima_

**Age: 19**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Hair: Brown (Short)**

**Birthday: 7 february**

**Occupation: Fairy Tail mage**

**Weapon: Spirit Bow**

**Ability: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Fly in the air, Use her bow to make an energy blast (like cero in Bleach)**

**Alias: Mimi-Chan  
**

**Status: Active  
**

**Likes: flowers, ice-skating, cats, Fairy Tail, Tomas (Secret Crush)  
**

**Dislikes: Liars, dogs&wolves, fights, sexually related things (She's very innocent for her age.)  
**

_Tomas Empiria_

**Age: 20  
**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Green**

**Birthday: 28 January **

**Occupation: Exorcist (Past) Fairy Tail mage (currently)  
**

**Weapon/Innocence: Spear (Also knowed as the _Divine Spear)_  
**

** Ability: Gravity, teleportation, instant regenaration  
**

**Alias: Toma-Kun  
**

**Status: Active  
**

**Likes: Meat, flirting, Black Order, Fairy Tail, Shiranui (Secret Crush), pulling pranks on Kanda  
**

**Dislikes: Sweet foods, doing unnecessary things**

* * *

****Author Note: Here's a little something about my OC's and if you have any cameo requests please PM me. Have fun and please comment ^^


End file.
